This invention relates generally to increasing the resolution of images for a digital magazine.
In a digital magazine, high quality images improve the user experience. Lower resolution images introduce anomalies such as pixelation, over smoothing, and artifacts when scaled above 100%, which reduce image quality. Typical scaling algorithms, including bicubic, bilinear, and nearest-neighbor interpolation, perform mathematical operations to scale image pixels to the desired size. Many algorithms perform an interpolation between pixel values to create a transition. These algorithms use the surrounding pixels to guess what the missing values should be in the new image. The problem in the case of scaling the image to a larger size is when there are too many new values to be filled in the image. These algorithms try to make guesses of what the new values should be but this introduces errors in the process which lead to noise, haloing, and artifacts.